The Growing Relationship Between a New Direction and a Warbler
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: 'Aaah! Put me down' she screamed, laughing like crazy. Nick put her down and Quinn spun around two more times before collapsing into a chair. Suddenly, there was the sound of a throat clearing, and all the teens looked to the door to see a smirking Kurt Hummel, with Blaine behind him. /Title Change: From Quiff Love Story/
1. Chapter 1

QUIFF LOVE STORY WITH NIFFY FRIENDSHIP AND WHATNOT.

Quinn Fabray sighed as she wandered aimlessly through the halls of Dalton Academy. Her best friend, Kurt Hummel, was here, visiting his boyfriend Blaine. He set Quinn loose, in the attempts to hopefully bring her spirits back up. Quinn had lately been down in the dumps, because Sam dumped her a week ago for Brittany Pierce, another one of Quinn's best friends. Quinn suddenly heard singing, and she walked quietly to a room full of guys in blue and red blazers. She remembered them as the Warblers. She noticed a blonde guy, dancing. Quinn could tell that the blonde had taken lessons, as he was better than all of the others. Quinn genuinely smiled for once, as she recognised the song.

'This is why I'm hot; this is why I'm hot. This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot! I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause you not. This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!' they sang, harmonising the last 'hot'. One of the guys, who Quinn recognised as Wes Montgomery, as Kurt always kept on going on and on about the Warblers, stood up.

'Perfect. And I hope you liked it, New Directions,' Wes added, glaring at Quinn. Quinn turned red as all the boys looked at her. She briefly locked eyes with the cute blond Warbler, but shook her head.

'I'm not spying. I'm just dropping Kurt off to visit Blaine,' she explained. Wes kept the steely face on for a minute, then burst out laughing and walked down to Quinn.

'Sorry, just messing with you. Are you the lovely Quinn Fabray that Kurt always talks about?' asked Wes. Quinn nodded her face turning rose pink.

'Yeah. Did he really always talk about me?' she asked shyly. Wes nodded. A short brunette boy, who had been standing near the cute Blonde boy, walked over.

'We've seen videos of you performing in the New Directions on YouTube,' he said, smiling broadly.

'Come on. Nick is right,' said Wes, as he took Quinn's hand and dragged her over to a computer that was in the Dalton colours. Wes accessed YouTube and typed up 'New Directions Sectionals' and a video of Quinn and Sam appeared. Nick clicked on the video as the Warblers quickly gathered around, Quinn noticing the Blonde Warbler behind her. Fresh tears slowly formed in her eyes as she watched at how close she and Sam was in the song, and missed him. Nick noticed the tears and whispered to Wes. Wes nodded and started a quiet whispering message throughout the Warblers crowding the McKinley teen. Quinn didn't notice as they slowly dissipated, until suddenly some happy music came on. She paused the video and turned around to see the blond Warbler in the front. He smiled broadly.

'Hi. I'm Jeff and we noticed you were a little… down. So, we decided to cheer you up,' the guy said, before singing.

'_Yeah, yeah. When I walk on by, girls be looking like 'Damn, he fly!' _

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new La Freak, yeah. _

_This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control. It's Jeffo, with the blond 'do, and like the Bruce Lee, I got the Glow, yo! _

_- Warblers join in )Whatever is in the brackets during singing is Warblers, rest is Jeff( –_

_Aah, girl look at that body! Aah, girl look at that body! Aah, girl look at that body! I-I-I work out! _

_When I walk in the spot )Okay(, this is what I see. )Yeah( _

_Everybody stops and staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it. _

_I'm sexy and I know it!'_

Quinn laughed as the Warblers performed the rest of the LMFAO song. She almost cried in laughter when Jeff started wiggling. He was like a mix of Santana's shoulder shimmying and Sam's body rolls, and she had to sit down when Nick started to copy Jeff, only exaggerating it, making Jeff fake glare at him. At the end of the song, Quinn stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

'I-I loved it,' said Quinn, red from all the laughing she had done. Jeff came up to her and took her hand, went onto one knee and kissed it.

'Anything for thy fair maiden,' he said in a very posh accent. Nick ran up and pushed Jeff over. He picked Quinn up and spun her around.

'Aaah! Put me down!' she screamed, laughing like crazy. Nick put her down and Quinn spun around two more times before collapsing into a chair. Suddenly, there was the sound of a throat clearing, and all the teens looked to the door to see a smirking Kurt Hummel, with Blaine behind him.

'Come on, Quinnie. We gotta go,' said Kurt. Quinn smiled and waved.

'Bye! I'll have to come back,' she said. All the Warblers waved and then started to go about their business, except for Jeff. Quinn discreetly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number and 'Call me ;)' on it. She bumped past him and quietly passed him the note. Quinn bounced out of the Common Room, chatting with Kurt.

_ JEFF POV_

I stood in shock as I watched Quinn walk out. She had pushed a piece of paper into my hands. I opened it slowly and slowly broke into a huge grin as I saw what she had written. Her number and a 'Call me ;)' was down the bottom. I suddenly started dancing around, singing the words 'I'm so freaking happy, yeah-yeah!' Wes and the others looked at me.

'Dude, what happened? Did she give you her number?' asked Thad, looking at me. I stood there with this dopey grin on my face, and Nick started screaming happily and ran to hug me.

'Dude! You have got to call her soon! She is really hot, and you could tell she was interested in you,' squealed Nick, jumping up and down. )A/N: _**Thumbs up for girly Nick xD( **_Jeff smiled as he clapped Nick on the back.

'Dude, calm down,' smirked Jeff, feeling proud that he managed to snag the hot Cheerleader. David, who had been quiet through the whole spectacle, took Wes's gavel and banged on the desk so hard that Wes had to run up and whack him on the back of the head. David glared at Wes, as he turned back to the Warblers.

'We need to figure out what songs we need to sing at the impromptu performance at the Old People's place,' said David, wincing every now and then. Jeff smiled as he and the other Warblers sat down, getting ready for the meeting.

~~~~Glee!~~~~

**Me: Whew! I love Quiff xD And sorry if any are out of character. Does anyone want Wevid friendship next? I don't write any Lesbian/Gay stuff though. Review to make the little bunny Rio captured happy and healthy O_O xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah guys…. OH MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT PERSEUS JACKSON, I LOVE REVIWS! xD And now, with that over, OH MY RIKANNA AGRYNCH (**** made that up, unless that is the real one xD) I LOVE REVIEWS!  
Rio: Shut up. And IAmTheSmartestUnicornEver will never own Glee.**

**Me: Shut up. On with the show.**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn sighed happily as she walked into Glee, on her iPhone4. She purposely ignored the glares sent her way by the Finchel couple, as she texted Jeff, giggling like a schoolgirl at each one.

_Hey beautiful __ - J_

_Back at ya xD – Q_

_I feel like using Wes's gavel to whack him. He is still going on about how David should treat Mrs Gavel Montgomery with RESPECT xD But seriously, Wes has a freaking BED with those fancy monogrammed pillows and blankets for that Gavel, which he keeps on his bedside table in a locked box, with air holes. And the key is ALWAYS around his neck O_O – J_

_Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr Schue did that with his vests xD – Q_

_LOL – J_

Quinn snarled angrily as Kurt snatched Quinn's phone from her hands, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he read the texts.

'Lucy Quinn Fabray! Why were you on your phone when my AMAZING solo was on? You have NO respect for me!' snapped Rachel, stamping her foot. Finn agreed, his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn scowled as she grabbed her phone roughly out of Kurt's grasp and grabbed her bag and red Cheerio's jacket.

'You have no respect for me; NEITHER of you guys have respect! Except Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and maybe Puck, you guys are always hounding me, shunning me or just plain ignoring me, ever since the Beth incident. You guys have never asked if I was all right, if I felt sad about Beth. Only one person asked, and that was Puck! Not even you, Mercedes, asked if I was all right! What if I was being abused by my mother, which I am not, and no one noticed?' snapped Quinn, her voice starting to break around the end. She ran off to her car before anyone could answer, and pulled out of the McKinley car park before anyone could come after her. She put her car into drive, put on her favourite CD, _Best of Bon Jovi, _and drove to the one place she truly felt at home:

Dalton Academy.

~~~~GLEE!~~~~

Jeff was outside on the grass, arguing with Nick about something.

'But _Nicky_, Sonic is WAYY better that Mario!' exclaimed Jeff, using Nick's childhood name to annoy him. Jeff was on Facebook on his phone, not noticing Nick's face.

'Dude, isn't that Quinn in her car?' asked Nick quietly. Jeff looked up, happy to see Quinn, but a dark cloud crossed over his face once he saw her tear stained cheeks. Jeff stood up and ran over, his unruly blond hair glinting in the sunlight. Quinn was reading a book. She looked at Jeff, tears spilling over her pale cheeks.

'J-Jeff,' whispered Quinn, before staring to full-out sob. Jeff opened her door and hugged Quinn tightly. Jeff felt something solid pushed into his hand, and he realised it was Quinn's phone. Jeff looked at her phone and realised she wanted him to look at the texts. Jeff opened them and a dark look appeared in his eyes, which made Nick and Quinn and all the Warblers and Dalton Academy students around them nervous.

_Lucy! Why would you say we don't treat you with respect? We always treat you with respect. NOW GET BACK HERE SO PEOPLE CAN PRAISE MY SOLOS! – Man Hands _

_Q? Get the hell back over to McKinley NOW - Boobs McGee_

_Quinn? I let you stay with me even though the baby wasn't mine. You already had your share of respect – Finnessa_

_Baby Mama? I know that I ruined your life with Beth, but you need to get the HELL over it and get on with your life- Puck_

Jeff snarled angrily as he shut off the phone. He looked Quinn in the eyes.

'Don't worry, you're okay here. If you don't want to go back to McKinley later, I can drive you. You shouldn't be driving anywhere at the moment, you're so upset,' explained Jeff softly, gently holding Quinn's arms. Quinn nodded meekly, her hazel green eyes misty with tears.

'Thanks Jeff,' she mumbled, her eyes locked in his chocolate brown ones. Jeff helped her out of the car and walked with her over to where Nick was. While Jeff had been gone, Wes, David and Thad had joined.

'Hey guys,' said Quinn, her eyes lighting up at all the friend that were there. Quinn giggled a little when she noticed that Wes had a very small baby carrier, with his gavel inside.

'Duuuuuuuuude…. take the gavel away,' moaned Nick, his brown hair messy and unruly.

'Duuuuuuuuude…. no,' said Wes, hugging the baby carrier. Jeff sat down, and Quinn sat in his lap, so her back was to his chest. Jeff rested his head on Quinn's shoulder, and Quinn was playing around with his hands, like a toddler does. They were completely in their own world. Nick's face lighted up with mischief as he pulled out his phone and started to video-tape them.

'Dude, you touch them, I will END you,' hissed Nick to Wes and David. They nodded, Wes taking Mrs Gavel Montgomery out of her carrier and lightly tapping Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff looked up and saw Nick. Quinn looked up, and chuckled softly as Jeff gently pushed her off, then ran off chasing Nick, shouting;

'NICHOLAS ADAMIUS DUVAL, YOU DELETE THAT _RIGHT NOW!_'

Quinn laid back on the grass bank, her hands behind her head and her red-and-white Cheerio's uniform standing out in the midst of Blue and Black blazers.

Yeah, she wouldn't be heading home for awhile.

**Me: Heyo! I felt like turning everyone against Quinn for awhile, but don't worry. Unholy Trinity friendship WILL RESUME xD If you want a certain person in next, review and also reviews help me write moar xD BYEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update! BAD writers block xD Anyway, we'll see two very special people in this chapter. Anyway, Persephone J?**

**Persephone J: IAmTheSmartestUnicornEver will never own Glee. Neither does she own 'Everybody Talks'. That is owned by RIB and Neon Trees (song)**

**Me: Also, it is gonna be Klaine friendship, and Westana and Bravid= Wes/Santana and Brittany/David xD**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn sat in the back of the choir room, watching everyone. Schuester was arguing with Rachel about who got the solo at Regionals. Will want Mercedes or Santana to take it, and Rachel to just sing in the background, like when Quinn and Sam sang at Sectionals last year. Mercedes and Sam were being cute with each other, and Santana and Brittany had their pinkies linked, like they always do. Mike and Tina were kissing, and the rest of the group was just talking. No one even noticed Quinn, or the fact that her hazel eyes were brimming with tears. At least, Quinn thought no one noticed, until she got a text.

_Mama Q! It's Brittany! Sannie is helping me with the text. You look sad. – Britt-Britt_

Quinn smiled as she noticed Brittany and Santana looking up at her. She finger-waved, as the two cheerleaders come up and sat next to her. Santana glared as Rachel kept on arguing with Mr Schue.

'But Mr Schue! I am the BEST chance at winning! Mercedes or Santana would not be able to top me!' whined Rachel.

'Shut up, Rachel! Just shut up! We're all tired of hearing you whinge and whine about how you should be singing at Regionals. You sing all the FREAKING time. Let someone else take the lead! Sure, we may be throwing the competition, but then again, we may WIN,' snapped Quinn, tired of hearing Rachel whine all the time.

'Come on, S and B. I'm going to introduce you to some people,' snapped Quinn, standing up and stalking out. Kurt ran after them, clutching his bag.

'Are you going to Dalton, Q? If so, can I come? I'll meet you there in my car,' panted Kurt, going to his car and turning it on, then pulling out of the car park and driving off.

'Hop in, girls,' said Quinn, as she opened the driver door to her old Pick-Up truck. She gave her red car away so she could have some money during Beth. And, besides, she liked this car better. It was nice, having the windows down as she drove down the streets, Bon Jovi playing full blast. Santana hopped in the front, and Brittany got in the back. Quinn turned the car on, and 'Everybody Talks' started, and Quinn turned it up as she started singing.

(_This writing is Quinn, _**This writing is Santana**, This writing is Brittany, _**and this writing is all three and if Santana and Quinn are singing, or Brittany and Quinn/Santana are singing, then it is just their font together)**_

_Ah, __**ah, **__**ah, **__hm, ehm._

_Hey baby, won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

**Hey baby, what ya gotta say,**

**All you're giving me is fiction.**

I'm a sorry sucker, and this happens all the time.

I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her-er**_

_**And then she made my lips hurt.**_

_**I could hear the chitchat; take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks back.**_

_Hey honey, you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk makes me itchin' _

**Oh my-my-my, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, **_too much_

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her-er**_

_**And then she made my lips hurt**_

_**I could hear the chitchat; take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

Never thought I'd live, to see the day (_**Ooh, oh-oh**_)

When everybody's words got in the way-ee-ay, come on!

(Instrumental break, where Santana and Brittany are air rocking out and Quinn is doing a dance while safely driving her truck)

_Hey sugar, give me all your love, all you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar, whatcha gotta say?_

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her-er**_

_**And then she made my lips hurt.**_

_**I could hear the chitchat; take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta backtrack**_

_**When everybody talks back.**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody ta-a-alks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody ta-a-alks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks... back**_

_It started with a whisper_ (**everybody talks, everybody talks**)

And that was when I kissed her (**everybody talks, everybody talks**)

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks... **__ba-a-a-ack_

_**Oh!**_

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~  
Me: Sorry for long delay, had writers block. Finishing here cause I can do the Dalton Arrival next xD Sorry if it is short, it is like 8:11 PM now where I am and I have school tomorrow. It is my birthday tomorrow! So, happy birthday to me! Also, don't be afraid to give me any helpful advice, and to ask if someone can be in it, but no gay/lesbian couples. I don't write that, sorry.**


End file.
